Luigi and Dimentio
by spellboy555
Summary: This story is based off the ending of Super Paper Mario but with a few tweaks added in. Luigi must survive Dimentio's crazy trials but must also survive his alter ego's threats. (Mr. L.) (Characters: Luigi, Mr. L, and Dimentio). Be sure to read and review. Enjoy guys and girls.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi and Dimentio

**(O'chunks talks like he does because it's the way he was in the game. Also, massive spoilers in this chapter. You have been warned.)**

Chapter 1: True love at a cost

Bleck's castle was insanely dark. Mario and Tippi have made it through Bleck's castle. However, they had lost Bowser, Princess Peach, and Luigi to the Count's followers.

Tippi was a rainbow butterfly pixl that has accompanied Mario through his adventure to find the pure hearts.

"Are you ready for this Mario?" Tippi asked with her sweet voice. "Count Bleck lies just beyond those horribly cracked doors."

Mario clenched his fists and nodded.

"Very well then. Let us proceed." Tippi said.

Mario and Tippi opened the door and stepped inside the room full of floating platforms with Count Bleck being on the top right platform.

"So, you have come." The Count said with a wicked smile.

Count Bleck was a being who had a blue face, white gloves, glowing red eyes with a monocle, a big top hat, a cloak, a staff, and a glowing wicked smile.

"You're darn right we did!" A gruff voice yelled.

Mario and Tippi turned around and saw Bowser, Peach, and Luigi looking very much alive.

"So my minions have failed." Bleck said. "Very well, I'll take you all out myself."

Count Bleck pulled out his staff and began launching mini-voids toward the five of them.

"Quickly Mario!" Tippi yelled. "The pure hearts!"

Mario nodded and lifted the pure hearts into the air. The pure hearts began to shine and surrounded Count Bleck.

"What's this?" Count Bleck asked.

The barrier that surrounded Count Bleck had vanished.

"You'll pay for that!" Bleck yelled.

"Ahahahaha, I don't think so." A voice said.

A burst of purple energy came from behind Count Bleck and struck him, causing him to fall the floor.

"Blumiere!" Tippi yelled, flying toward Bleck's body.

Count Bleck was dead, no doubt about it.

"Ahahahaha!" The voice laughed. "Such a sad existence the Count lived. I am so glad to have put an end to it."

"Dimentio!" Tippi yelled with anger.

Dimentio was a person who can float around, has a purple and yellow collar, a yellow and purple crown with dark yellow tips, black gloves and boots, and a face that looked like a theatrical happy mask.

"You guessed it." Dimentio said, landing on the floor. "Now then, it's time we get this party started! Wouldn't you agree Mr. L?"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing a strange green plant to sprout from Luigi's head.

"What the?" Peach asked. "What is that thing?"

"It's merely something I planted inside his head and it seems to have sprouted gloriously." Dimentio said with his smile. "Go ahead and get ready Mr. L, I'll be with you shortly."

Luigi nodded and walked off to the right.

"You'll never get away with this!" Tippi yelled.

"Oh hush your nonexistent mouth you pixl." Dimentio responded. "Now that I have the man in green, the chaos heart, and the pure hearts nullified, I will be able to destroy this universe and make it in my own image."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what your ideal universe is." Bowser said, crossing his arms.

"I'm glad you asked." Dimentio said. "Nothing."

"Come again?" Bowser asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Dimentio said once more. "This universe is an insignificant speck in the field of multiverses. I was unfortunate to even be a part of this one. This universe is a plague and will expand into other universes, tainting them with imperfection unless I destroy it. I guess you can call me an ambassador for the outer universes."

"You are just so gosh-darn insane." Peach said.

"Perhaps." Dimentio said with a laugh. "But I suppose being smart is seen as being insane by lower life. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a show to put on!"

Dimentio began floating to Luigi's location, summoning the Chaos heart.

"We have to stop him!" Tippi yelled.

"I'm on it!" Bowser yelled, running toward Dimentio.

Dimentio raised his hand, causing a storm of purple energy blasts to hurl toward Bowser.

"Bowser!" Peach yelled, covering her mouth.

Bowser was lying on his shell, immobilized by Dimentio's attack.

"Is-is he dead?" Tippi asked with fear.

Dimentio focused on Luigi and the Chaos heart, combining the two together to form a gigantic abomination. It had Luigi's face, hat, shoes, and fists while it also had Dimentio's outfit.

"Green!" The monster yelled.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a universe to destroy!" Dimentio yelled.

Dimentio entered the body of the monster through its mouth.

"Ahahahaha!" Dimentio laughed. "I've never felt so powerful before!"

"Oh my gosh what is that thing?!" A squeaky voice yelled.

Everyone turned around to the door Mario and Tippi came through and saw Mimi, the little green imp who can shape shift, and O'chunks, the masculine macho man who uses brawn instead of brain.

"Yah, what in the great bloomin heck is that monster?" O'chunks asked.

"That **thing** is Dimentio." Tippi said. "And he just killed Count Bleck."

"Oh no he didn't!" Mimi yelled.

Mimi attempted to run toward Dimentio but her arm was grabbed by Peach.

"Let me at him!" Mimi yelled, trying to loosen Peach's grip.

"Don't even try." Peach said. "He's invincible unless we have the pure hearts."

"Then get the pure hearts!" Mimi yelled.

"We can't." Peach said with a frown. "We already used them against Count Bleck."

"Mario, we have to do something." Tippi said. "I have an idea, but I don't think you and Peach will like it."

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"You and Peach love each other right?" Tippi asked.

Peach overheard their conversation and walked over, still holding Mimi's arm.

"Things are a bit complicated." Peach said.

"Look, I need a yes or a no." Tippi said. "The fate of the universe depends on it."

Peach looked at Mario and smiled. "Yes, yes we do."

"Aww." Dimentio said. "True love sure is adorable."

Tippi began to glow and created a broken door.

"What's this?" Dimentio asked.

"Quickly, go inside!" Tippi yelled.

Dimentio attempted to squish them but was a few seconds too late.

The five of them arrived at where Bowser and Peach were forced to marry one another.

"Why are we here Tippi?" Peach asked.

"Just follow me; I'll explain when we get there." Tippi said, floating toward the altar.

They began to walk to their right and reached the altar.

"We have to have you two marry each other to stop the Chaos heart." Tippi said. "But there's a problem. Once you two are married, there may be a chance you may cease to exist."

Peach gave Mario a worried look and Mario did the same. Mario then nodded, accepting his sacrifice.

"A princess' job is to protect her people." Peach said with a smile. "Let's do this Mario."

Everyone stepped back while Peach and Mario went to opposite sides of the altar.

"Mario, you have saved me time and time again." Peach said, a tear rolling down her left cheek. "I am glad we're finally together."

Mario smiled and nodded.

The Chaos heart rose from the altar as well as the revived pure hearts.

"Let's end this together." Peach said.

Bells began to toll and the hearts began to shine.

"What's going on?!" Mimi yelled, trying to cover the light form her eyes.

"Ah ave no idea!" O'chunks yelled, also trying to cover the light.

The light began to engulf everyone nearby as the bells continued to toll.

"My word!" Merlon yelled, surprised to see Mimi, O'chunks, and Tippi on the floor next to the world doors.

Merlon was a short man with a white beard, a star point necklace, blue coat, and a blue hat.

"Are you all alright?" Merlon asked, trying to wake the three of them up.

"Oh, me bloomin head." O'chunks said, standing up while rubbing his head.

"Oh good." Merlon said happily. "You're awake."

The rest of them woke up and looked around to find Mario and Peach.

"I guess they're gone." Tippi said with a sad tone. "All four heroes are gone."

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Their sacrifices were not in vain." Merlon said. "The void is now gone and the worlds have returned to normal. Now then, anyone want tea?"

The four of them headed to Merlon's house for a well-deserved break.

**Meanwhile, back in Bleck's castle.**

"Oh man, I got a splitting headache." Luigi said, getting off the floor.

Luigi was in one of the castle's hallways, looking around and wondering how he even survived.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Dimentio said.

"Dimentio!" Luigi yelled, taking a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"I merely want to extract what I've planted inside you." Dimentio said, approaching Luigi.

Luigi backed away from Dimentio and tripped.

"Don't fret Luigi." Dimentio said, placing his hand on Luigi's forehead. "It will all be over soon."

There was a small flash of light and Luigi passed out. When Luigi woke up, he noticed Dimentio standing next to someone who looks like Luigi but had a black mask and suit.

"Luigi, meet your alter ego Mr. L." Dimentio said.

"What?!" Luigi yelled, sweating and backing away.

Mr. walked up to Luigi, grabbed him by his throat, and lifted him into the air.

"How in the world could I have been a part of you?" Mr. L asked. "You're so weak."

"Mr. L put him down." Dimentio demanded. "We'll put him through some trials. He succeeds, he lives. He fails just one and you can have your way with him."

"Why do I need to go through trials?" Luigi asked.

"I have no use for you anymore." Dimentio said. "I may as well have a little fun."

"Of course you'd do that." Luigi said.

Dimentio and Mr. L grouped up at one end of the hallway while Luigi is at the other end. Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing the floor between them to become a tightrope and the rest of the floor just vanished.

"Good thing this is 2D." Luigi said.

Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing the entire hallway to become 3D.

Luigi frowned. "Crud."


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi and Dimentio

Chapter 2: Miraculously surviving

'_Come on Luigi.'_ Luigi thought. '_You can do it, just don't look down.'_

Luigi quickly looked over the edge.

"Darn it!" Luigi yelled.

"Best hurry Luigi." Dimentio said. "You don't want to die by spikes do you?"

"There are no spikes." Luigi said.

There was a loud noise that came from behind him. The wall behind him had spawned spikes and began moving toward Luigi slowly.

"Oh come on!" Luigi yelled, beginning to walk on the tightrope.

Dimentio began to laugh while Mr. L just grinned.

'_Almost there.'_ Luigi thought as sweat poured down his forehead. '_So close!'_

The spike wall had nearly caught up with Luigi, but Luigi had made it to the end just in time. Luigi fell to his knees, panting and crying.

"Well done Luigi." Dimentio said, clapping his hands. "I hope you're ready for the next trial."

"Is it something easy?" Luigi asked, wiping away his tears.

Mr. L pounded his fists together and smiled. "You're next trial is simple. You have to beat me in a fight."

Luigi began crying again. "Mario, where are you?!"

_**Back at Flipside**_

"Tippi, what's the matter?" Merlon asked. "You seem to be glowing."

Tippi was glowing red until it finally stopped.

"I wonder what that was." Tippi said.

"I am uncertain." Merlon said. "Perhaps something is trying to communicate through you."

"But to tell us what?" Tippi asked.

"Again, I know not." Merlon responded, turning toward Mimi and O'chunks. "What do you two think?"

O'chunks and Mimi shrugged.

"Maybe one of the heroes is still alive." Mimi said.

"That's impossible." Tippi said. "Mario and Peach disappeared without a trace, Bowser was killed by Dimentio, and Luigi was absorbed into the chaos heart which was destroyed."

"Bowser didn't look dead to me." Mimi said. "His arms were flailing like crazy."

"He tends to do that." Tippi said.

"But is Bleck's castle still intact?" Merlon asked.

"Doubt it." Tippi said. "With tremors like that and the burst of light, it must have been destroyed."

"No arm in checkin now is thar?" O'chunks asked.

"I guess not." Tippi said. "Let's get going."

Mimi, O'chunks, and Tippi made their way to Flopside to get to Bleck's castle.

_**Back at Bleck's castle: Bleck's lair**_

"What?" Bowser asked, flipping off of his shell and back onto his feet. "What happened? Oh jeez, is that Count Bleck?"

Bowser walked up to the Count's body. "I know you were the enemy. But you were very good at it."

There was a low cackle from Bleck's body. "Th-thank you. Heh, it's been a long time since I've ever used that phrase."

"You-you're alive?!" Bowser asked in shock.

"No, not for long." Bleck said with a cough. "Dimentio's spell has poisoned me. If I'm lucky I might live for another 24 hours."

"Darn it, now I feel sorry for you." Bowser said, crossing his arms.

"Well then, since you're feeling merciful." Bleck said with a cough. "Do you mind delivering a message for me?"

"Fine." Bowser said. "What's the message?"

"Tell the one you know as Tippi that Blumiere is sorry." Bleck said, drifting off into sleep.

Bowser sighed. "I'll do better than that. I'll let you tell her yourself."

Bowser picked up Count Bleck and walked toward the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi and Dimentio

_**Chapter 3: Luigi vs. Mr. L**_

**I apologize for the lack of uploads. I recently got Pokémon Y. You guys understand, right?**

"Please stop!" Luigi yelled with a tear rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh come on!" Mr. L said, throwing another punch. "Man up!"

"You're the manliness that was once inside me!" Luigi yelled.

Luigi jumped away and drank the last shroom shake he had.

'Wait a second!' Luigi thought. 'My fire burst!'

Mr. L ran toward Luigi but Luigi pulled out his fire burst and used it quickly. A box had trapped Mr. L inside.

"What the heck?" Mr. L asked, trying to break free.

"This is for hitting me you jerk!" Luigi yelled, using the fire burst.

Fire began to burst from inside the box. The box disappeared and Mr. L fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Well done!" Dimentio yelled, clapping his hands. "Now, onto the next one!"

"What's the next one?" Luigi asked, wiping away his sweat. "Did I just kill him?"

"I doubt it." Dimentio said.

Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing lightning to zap Mr. L.

"Yowch!" Mr. L yelled in pain, jumping back to his feet. "What the heck Dimentio?!"

"Well you weren't getting up any time soon." Dimentio said with a laugh. "So I decided to speed up the process."

Luigi saw Mr. L's and Dimentio's feuding as a chance to escape. Luigi looked around for a door but didn't find one. However, he did see a small ledge he could super jump to. He quietly walked to the center of the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. L asked, standing behind Luigi. "I sure hope you weren't planning on leaving. Otherwise, I'd punch you right in your happy part."

"Not my funny bone!" Luigi yelled.

A door had appeared on the far right side of the hallway with Bowser, who was carrying Count Bleck, coming through it.

"Bowser!" Luigi yelled with happiness. "I've never been so glad to see you!"

Bowser walked right past Luigi and the others as if they weren't even there.

"He just left me here?" Luigi asked, falling to his knees and filling his eyes with tears.

"Of course he did." Dimentio said, floating toward Luigi and stood next to him.

"After all, you were the cause of Mario's and Princess Peach's deaths."

"What?" Luigi asked in tears. "How?"

"You let yourself get controlled by yours truly." Dimentio said with a laugh. "You were so weak that the two of them had to take desperate measures and sacrifice themselves. And you know what? They didn't have a single second thought about you. Join me and we could get revenge on them."

"Nice try Dimentio!" Luigi yelled. "I know you're lying!"

"Lying? Me?" Dimentio asked. "Oh no, what I am saying is as true as Madame Merlee's fortunes."

"I don't believe you." Luigi said.

"Very well." Dimentio said. "I suppose you'll find out later on."

"Yeah, whatever." Luigi said. "How many more trials do I have to go through?"

"Only six more." Dimentio said, raising six fingers. "Come Mr. L, I require your assistance.

_**Bowser's location**_

"Bowser… I felt a strange power back in that hallway." Count Bleck said weakly, still in Bowser's arms.

"What the heck does that mean?" Bowser asked, walking toward the castle's exit.

"I'm not entirely sure." Bleck said. "I think-."

There was a huge crash and the door in front of them broke down.

"Take that door!" O'chunks yelled. "Ya jus' got chunked!"

"What the?" Bowser asked. "O'chunks, what are you doing here?"

"I'm ere to save you and the Count!" O'chunks yelled. "An' I didn't come alone!"

Mimi and Tippi walked through the doorway.

"Count!" Mimi yelled in shock, running toward Bowser and Count Bleck. "You're alive! But you don't look so good."

"He's poisoned." Bowser said.

"Count, is that true?" Mimi asked in a worried tone.

"How did you survive, Bowser?" Tippi asked.

"I was only knocked out." Bowser said. "No one can kill the king of awesomeness so easily, bwahahaha!"

"Ere, lemme carry the Count." O'chunks said. "Ye been through a lot, save yer strength."

Bowser handed Count Bleck over to O'chunks.

"Um, Tippi." Bowser said. "You're sort of glowing."

"Yeah, you're glowing orange this time." Mimi said.

"This time?" Bowser asked.

The glowing had stopped.

"We'll tell you later." Tippi said. "For now, let's get out of here."

They all made their way back to Flipside to let Merlon know what happened at Bleck's castle. On the way, Tippi told Count Bleck and Bowser what's been going on.

"Sounds like I missed out on some crazy happenings." Bowser said. "And I can't believe Mario got to marry Peach!"

"Don't take this the wrong way…but I'm kind of glad you weren't at the wedding." Tippi said.

"And why is that?" Bowser asked.

"You would have stopped the wedding and doomed us all." Tippi said.

"No I…okay I would." Bowser said.

"Ey Count, ya holdin' up?" O'chunks asked.

Count Bleck coughed. "I'm doing fine for now."

They had arrived at Flipside and dropped Count Bleck at the inn. The rest of them made their way to Merlon's.

"Oh ho!" Merlon yelled. "It's good to see one of the heroes has survived. "And what of the Count Bleck fellow? You say he has fallen ill to poison?"

"Yes Merlon." Tippi said. "Also, I glowed once again at Bleck's castle. Apparently it was orange this time."

"Interesting." Merlon said. "I suppose only time will tell what these colors mean. As for Count Bleck, I am sure Saffron can cook up a delicious for him."

"Golly thanks Merlon." Mimi said with a smile.

"I'm going to go to the inn and keep Count Bleck company." Tippi said, heading for the inn.

"What sort of relationship could she have with the Count?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." Merlon said. "But I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready."

_**Back at Luigi's location.**_

"So what's the trial this time?" Luigi asked, walking up to Dimentio. "Chain Chomps? Podobos? Thwomps?"

"Correct?" Dimentio said.

Luigi raised a brow. "What?"

Dimentio snapped his fingers, teleporting the three of them to a new location.


End file.
